Dragonborn (Quest)
This quest serves as the introduction to the add-on. I've been attacked by a group of people claiming to work for someone named Miraak. I need to find out why they're trying to kill me, and so I should look for the boat in Windhelm they used to travel from Solstheim. Walkthrough To start the main questline, you must have at least started the quest The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. If this quest is active or has been completed, the next time you visit a city in a major Skyrim hold during daytime (whether or not you have visited Solstheim before this point) two Cultists will stop the player and engage in a brief discussion, asking you whether you are the "Dragonborn" and then telling the player that the first dragonborn, Miraak, will soon be returning. They will then attempt to kill the player, and once they're dead, a note can be found on one of them, triggering a new objective for the player to visit Windhelm Docks. The cultists use primarily magical attacks, Ice Spike, Flames and Summon Flame Atronach are common spells. Solstheim Ahoy Find Gjalund Salt-Sage and talk to him, listen through a brief conversation about how one minute he was in Solstheim, and the next - after the cultists boarded his ship - he was in Windhelm. The player will then have to pass a persuasion check with three options - pay him double his normal fare, persuade him or intimidate him. After passing this check, Salt-Sage will take the player to Solstheim. Outlander Upon arrival, Adril Arano, second councilor of Raven Rock, will engage in a discussion where he will ask what business the Dragonborn has in Raven Rock: "I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions." *'I'm looking for Miraak. Do you know him?' "Miraak... I... I'm... I'm not sure that I do." *'Just looking for work:' "You've picked one of the worst places in Morrowind to do that, but suit yourself." *'None of your business:' "That's the kind of attitude that'll land you in prison. But i'll let it go for now." "Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws." Next it's possible to ask him again about Miraak and he will mention the Earth Stone. This will trigger the next quest marker. Do you know who Miraak is?: "I... I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but I cannot place it." Can you tell me anything about him? "I don't think so. I'm not... The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what." The Earth Stone Next head over to the Earth Stone. A Telvanni wizard named Neloth will approach and begin a conversation: "You there... You dont quite seem to be in the same state as the others. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?" I'm looking for someone named Miraak: "Miraak...Miraak... It sounds familiar but I cant quite place... Oh. Wait. I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years." What does that mean?: "I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it. Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there." It's possible to ask him some other questions, such as Morrowind's history, but they have no bearing on the main questline. If the player visited Solstheim before The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the player will still need to revisit Windhelm and talk to Gjalund Salt-Sage. Notes *Resting on Solstheim before finding the Temple of Miraak will transport the player to one of the All-Maker Stones, working away under the influence of Miraak. If the player is lucky, they can find themselves at the Beast Stone which is located outside the temple, or better yet, inside the temple itself. Bugs *It is possible that when the player gets on the boat to Solstheim, that the game will load as normal, and when the loading screen disappears, the player is still in Windhelm. To fix this, simply persuade Gjalund to take you to Solstheim again, and it may work. If it does not, then simply repeat again until it does. *After the loading screen to Solstheim you have a small cut scene on a boat heading to the docks of Raven Rock, it is possible that you will spawn on the boat but the boat will be underwater. To fix this, just let the cutscene end and the boat & you will both reset back on the water and will be fine; you may start to drown but this will not kill you if you have over 160hp. *Sometime after you touch the Earth Stone and Miraak's dialogue is done, "Miraak: Far from yourself." will be on screen with or without subtitles on. *Guards may stop you even if the you have not yet attacked the cultists. Journal ru:Драконорожденный (Квест) Category:Dragonborn: Main Quests